kenapa?
by alhc
Summary: hanya pertanyaan kenapa yang membayangi sakura/sakura's side/author baru/cerita maksa/Narusaku


© Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Always **Narusaku **

_Out of character_

**Author baru**

**Kenapa?**

Kenapa. Kata tanya itu terasa melekat kuat dihidupku. Begitu banyak kata kenapa yang mengisi setiap rongga dalam pikiranku. Kata tanya kenapa yang sampai sekarang tak pernah bisa untuk ku jawab.

**Pertama **

_Kenapa aku menyukainya?_

Jika kamu bertanya padaku kenapa aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku tak pernah tahu jawaban pastinya. Dia, siapa yang tak menyukainya. Seorang Uchiha yang begitu tampan, keren dan pintar. Hampir semua gadis diKonoha menyukai dirinya. Termasuk diriku.

**Kedua**

_Kenapa aku harus satu tim denganmu Naruto?_

Kamu tahu, saat itu aku begitu merasa gembira mengetahui Sasuke menjadi rekan satu timku. Namun kebahagianku langsung sirna saat aku tahu, ternyata kamu juga akan menjadi rekan satu timku. Kenapa harus kamu Naruto? Menyebalkan. Sebuah kebetulan yang menyebalkan.

**Ketiga**

_Kenapa kamu pergi Sasuke?_

Aku tak pernah menyangka kamu akan pergi Sasuke. Balas dendam yang kamu miliki itu telah membutakan mata dan hatimu. Malam itu kamu pergi. Meninggalkan aku dalam kesendirian. Apa kamu tak tahu betapa terlukanya aku Sasuke? Aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi alasan agar kamu tetap tinggal.

**Keempat **

_Kenapa kamu harus berjanji Naruto?_

Kepergian Sasuke membuatku seperti gadis lemah. Kesedihan itu selalu ada. Dan aku, aku memintamu Naruto. Memintamu membawa Sasuke kembali. Dan kamu tersenyum, menawarkanku sebuah janji seumur hidup untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Aku tak pernah tahu Naruto, alasan kenapa kamu harus membuat janji seperti itu padaku.

**Kelima **

_Kamu juga meninggalkanku Naruto?_

Tak cukupkah hanya sasuke yang pergi sampai kamu juga harus pergi Naruto. Meninggalkan aku sendiri. Kamu tahu aku butuh teman Naruto. Aku memang egois. Kamu pergi juga untuk berlatih agar lebih kuat dan bisa membawa Sasuke pulang. Tapi tetap saja kenyataannya kamu pergi Naruto...

**Keenam**

_Kenapa aku merona?_

Kamu tahu Naruto, aku begitu senang mendengar kamu telah kembali. 3 tahun berlalu dan sekarang kamu ada disini, Naruto. Sosokmu masih masih, hanya terlihat lebih dewasa dan kau semakin tinggi. Dan entah kenapa kala itu, aku merona melihat dirimu. Aku senang kau pulang Naruto.

**Tujuh **

_Kenapa kamu ingin membunuhku dan kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?_

Aku tak pernah tahu Sasuke, jika dirimu berubah sampai dititik aku tak mengenalmu. Saat itu aku sudah menyerah untuk membawamu pulang. Jika memang kamu telah berubah lebih baik aku membunuhmu Sasuke. Namun saat itu aku tak mengantisipasi pergerakkan darimu. Beberapa centi lagi kunai beracun itu menggores kulitku. Mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya.

Tapi...

Aku membuka mata terkejut, mendapati diriku telah berada dalam gendonganmu Naruto. Kunai itu berhasil merobek kulit wajahmu. Memang bukan luka yang dalam tapi tetap saja...kamu terluka karena aku Naruto.

**Delapan**

_Kenapa kamu menolakku Naruto?_

Aku mengerti, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus mencoba membawa Sasuke pulang sementara sasuke telah begitu berubah. Malam itu, saat salju turun berjatuhan aku menemuimu. Mengabaikan betapa dinginnya hari itu,mengabaikan wajahku yang merona. Aku menyatakan cinta padamu Naruto. Tapi apa jawaban darimu? Kamu justru bilang bahwa kamu membenci orang-orang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Benarkah aku membohongi diriku sendiri, Naruto?

**Sembilan**

_Kenapa aku begitu takut?_

Disana aku menemukanmu, tergelatak ta berdaya. Darah segar terus mengalir keluar dari mulutmu. Dadaku terasa sesak melihatmu seperti itu Naruto. Tetes demi tetes air mata milikku berjatuhan menghujani wajahmu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto. Air mata ini semakin deras mengalir. Aku tak peduli, jika air mata miliku membasahi wajahmu Naruto. Aku hanya ingin kamu bangun.

Hangat...

Aku membuka mata merasakan sentuhan hangat itu. Senyum itu menyambutku. Mata birumu menatapku hangat. Kamu bangun Naruto...semakin terisak aku menghambur memelukmu.

**Terakhir **

Aku tak pernah mengerti. Semuanya begitu menyulitkanku. Semua pertanyaan kenapa yang tak kunjung bisa aku jawab. Waktupun terus bergerak, meninggalkan kata kenapa yang tak ada jawabannya. Bergitupun hidupku, aku terus tumbuh untuk menjadi seorang ninja medis yang hebat. Sama denganmu Naruto, kamu juga terus berlatih agar bisa meraih mimpu untuk menjadi seorang hokage dan bisa membawa sasuke kembali. Kau tahu Naruto, aku bangga padamu.

Mungkin ada satu kata kenapa yang bisa aku jawab.

_Kenapa kita tak pernah berpisah Naruto?_

Karena kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

**-End-**

**Gomen cerita maksa**


End file.
